


Afternoon

by deadrosexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but just a lil bit - Freeform, minsung are best friends, onesided changjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosexx/pseuds/deadrosexx
Summary: “It all comes downTo whether you love me anymoreGod, I hope you do'Cause I can't tell, I can't tellBy the look in your eyes”





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> why is minbin underrated...  
> title by tender’s song! please give it a listen uwu

“I dare you to kiss your new neighbour.”

Minho chokes on his drink, spilling it all over his shorts as Jisung comes next to him, hitting on his back to calm him down.

His coughing fit dies down after a while and he wipes at the corner of his mouth, glaring at his best friend who still has a sly smile on his face.

“Are you insane? He just moved in. I barely know his name!” Minho says exasperatedly while he stands up to pour himself another glass of cold water.

Jisung shrugs, pointing at the game behind him with his thumb, “You lost, I won. We said the loser has to do the thing that the winner wants. Whatever it is.”

Minho lets the bottle of water down on his table with a loud noise, “I didn’t think you would betray me like this!”

“Oh, come on,” Jisung says like it’s not a big deal, “It’s just a kiss. You’re very handsome, the schools heartbreaker and flirty with everyone. I’m nice enough to not give you a deadline.”

“Okay, that’s it. I’ve had enough you brat,” Minho says while stomping to his selfish friend and trying to kick him out of his house.

Jisung defends himself by grabbing onto Minho’s legs like a koala and not letting go even if he gets hit playfully by the older. “I won’t go! It’s still not that deep!”

“I don’t even know if he likes boys!” Minho whines, attempting to wriggle his leg out of Jisung’s strong hold.

Jisung just shakes his head and grins up at him, “Everyone is gay for you.”

“What’s wrong with you today?” Minho asks and shoves him away, finally breaking free. He feels like a bird that came out of its cage.

“You’re just really boring. I wanted some action,” Jisung pouts, folding his arms in front of his chest like a child. Minho has to laugh in disbelief.

“Then search it for yourself. I definitely won’t just go, kiss my neighbour and embarass myself.” He huffs, lying on the floor and fanning himself.

The weather is too hot, the bright sun making their tshirts stick to their skin, droplets of sweat running down their foreheads.

It doesn’t seem to bother Jisung though as he looks out the window, suspiciously getting quiet all of a sudden.

Minho puts away both of his controller which were long forgotten, ending the game and just enjoying the comfortable silence in the room.

Until Jisung breaks it with his loud voice, as always, “Oh my god, hyung! I just saw him and he’s coming here!”

Minho’s eyes widen as he scrambles to get up and run downstairs, scanning his living room for any mess.

Fortunately Jisung doesn’t follow him but he still shouts something along the lines, “Just go for it!” to him.

The doorbell really rings after a few minutes and Minho doesn’t know why his heart beats so fast. He takes a deep breath before opening the door, revealing the dark haired boy who has a blinding smile on his face.

“Hey, I hope you didn’t forget about me. I’m–”

“Seo Changbin, my new neighbour. I know,” Minho interrupts him, smiling.

Changbin smiles back, shuffling awkwardly. “Well, uh... Minho-sshi, I wanted to give you something for your help before. You really helped me with all the unpacking stress.”

He hands him a neatly wrapped packing that smells nicely - which has a cake in it, Minho realises belatedly after he peeks a look.

“You can just call me hyung,” Minho rushes to say, “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“I still wanted to. Then Minho hyung it is,” Changbin says quietly, looking down at his feet. Minho resists the urge to coo and ruffle his soft looking hair.

“I hope we get along well, you’re the only one that’s near my age around here.” Changbin says and scratches at his head in a nervous way.

“Of course! I’m also happy that finally there’s someone my age here. There are really good restaurants around here, why don’t we go together sometime?” Minho suggests, hoping that he doesn’t seem too desperate or clingy.

However Changbin’s reaction makes it all worth it in the end when he smiles, scrunching his nose and nods. “I’d love to.”

 

☀️

 

It’s been a month since Changbin moved in now, their relationship slowly but surely evolving from an awkward but friendly one to a comfortable and teasing one.

They clicked so fast and well that they even opened up about their deeper secrets, such as Minho’s parents not accepting him for being into guys and disowning him while Changbin ran away from home because they wouldn’t accept his dreams for writing music.

Minho doesn’t know if it happened too fast – his secret was only known by Jisung before – he just knows that he really feels good spending time with the younger and enjoys every second of it.

“Hyung, there’s food,” Changbin interrupts his train of thoughts as he leans over the table to gently take something from his mouth.

Minho feels heat rising up his cheeks and immediately turns back to his food after mumbling a quiet, “Thank you.”

“I want to try your food hyung,” Changbin says after he shamelessly licks the remnants off of his fingers, resulting in Minho blushing furiously.

He grabs a lot of food with his spoon and feeds Changbin, staring at his lips. He seems to like the food, humming contentedly.

Minho quickly learned that Changbin is a very affectionate person, so he shouldn’t feel like this, get hopeful when he knows it’s just natural for the younger.

He can’t help but feel hopeful, though.

They resume to eat in silence when an idea pops up to the youngers mind, “There’s a park not far away from here which has beautiful trees with flowers apparently. Can we please go watch them, hyung? Take me there?”

How could anyone say no to him? Definitely not Minho. Especially not when he talks to him with that cute voice of his.

After paying for their food, they walk closely side by side, their shoulders brushing.

Changbin adjusts his black cap, hating the bright sunlight that hurts his eyes. He complains about it while leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder, oblivious of how much it affects him.

When they finally arrive, Changbin hurries to get a better look to the flowers that’s growing on the trees.

Minho comes up to him shortly after, taking out his phone to take a selca and have a nice memory of today.

Changbin’s not really happy about the result it seems as the expression on his face gets darker by each passing second.

He stares blankly through the tree in front of him and Minho’s feeling uneasy, it’s not about the flowers anymore.

The nagging feelings leaves his stomach tied in a knot and he musters up his whole courage to finally ask what’s going on.

Changbin never leaves his eyes from the spot he carefully analyses and Minho tries to look at the same thing or person, but he’s not quite sure what or who it is.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Changbin turns to look at him again.

But he looks very tired now, the brightness and sparkle in his eyes fully gone, instead leaving him soulless.

Minho frowns, seriously worrying about his friend now who doesn’t say anything. He just starts to walk back to where Minho parked his car.

Minho doesn’t dare ask him again until he starts driving and there’s no escape for Changbin.

“What or who did you see? You know you can tell me everything,” Minho says, switching his gaze from the road to the younger, “I’m always there for you.”

Changbin just bites at his lips, looking out from the window.

The last awkward silence between them was when they were meeting to get to know each other better, but right now Minho feels like suffocating.

“I saw my best friend,” Changbin says after a while, refusing to meet Minho’s eyes. It leaves him confused and a bit hurt.

“We were friends for a long time. We would always sleep over, talk about everything until the sun came up. He was so, so beautiful. He _is_. Same as his personality. He would always laugh the most at my jokes, even if I was not funny,” Changbin takes a deep breath to continue and Minho puts one hand on his thigh to comfort him, to let him know he’s listening.

“So it was not a big surprise I fell for him. I like to take risks in my life - which I really shouldn’t sometimes - so I confessed to him. He was very touchy and flirty with me, too, y’know. I thought maybe, just maybe, that there was a slight possibility he liked me back.”

Minho squeezes his thigh, just listening to his voice that trembled a little hurt him more than he would like to. It was as if he could feel the same pain Changbin feels.

And he probably does.

“He rejected me. It’s been awhile already and I should really move on and I did, but...” He sighs shakily, “seeing him made me realise how much I missed him. I wish I could turn back the time and things could stay the same between us.”

They’ve already arrived and Minho parked slowly but they remained in the car.

“Why couldn’t you stay as friends?” Minho asks, never leaving his hand from the others thigh.

Changbin shrugs, playing with the strings of his shirt absentmindedly. “We tried, I guess. It didn’t work out.”

Minho didn’t try to pry further, he knew Changbin didn’t want to talk about it so he stayed put, afraid of even making a small sound.

When he glanced at the younger though, his heart broke into a million pieces. He saw the tears pricking at the corner of his eye, sniffing and blinking rapidly to get rid off them.

Minho leaned in without thinking twice about it and hugged him with all of his might. Changbin didn’t expect it, so once the realisation hit upon him he returned the hug.

That was all he needed to start crying and not holding it back anymore.

Changbin buries his face on Minho’s neck, his shoulders shaking with the intensity of his sobbing. He doesn’t hear any of Minho’s comforting whispers, too much gone since he felt like the whole world was falling apart.

Minho rubs his back and strokes his hair with the other one, his own eyes getting teary.

He swallows down the lump in his throat, leaving a light kiss on top of his head.

 

☀️

 

“Well, isn’t that lowkey good news for you? He likes guys who are pretty!”

Minho rolls his eyes, “Jisung. This is serious.”

“Okay, okay... just kidding. It’s late already but why don’t you try visit him? See if he’s better?”

It has crossed Minho’s mind before and he contemplates it before deciding he’s gonna do it. He can’t just stay here when his friend is in pain, especially right next to him.

Minho was always afraid of admitting his crush on Changbin but today he realised that it made no sense. He had a big, fat crush on him ever since he saw him for the first time actually.

Maybe if he was as brave as Changbin, he could also confess to him but after what he experienced today, he was too scared.

He didn’t want to lose him. If that means they’re gonna just be friends, than be it. He’d rather have him as a friend than not at all.

 

☀️

 

Changbin invites him inside but he reeks of alcohol and he stumbles while walking. He’s clearly drunk, laughing and screaming without a reason.

Minho’s glad he decided to come.

He takes care of him by putting Changbin’s arm around his shoulder and his own arm around his waist, leading him to his bedroom.

“You need to sleep, tomorrow you will feel better. Hopefully.” Minho whispers and despite Changbin’s whining and slurring words he doesn’t understand, they arrive in the dark room.

Minho puts him down on the bed carefully and just as he wants to bring him a glass of water, Changbin stops him by grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t leave me.”

It’s so quiet Minho barely notices it but he does and when Changbin pulls harder, he falls on top of the younger.

“What are you doing?” Minho wants to know but he doesn’t get to continue when he suddenly feels a pair of lips on his own.

This is not right, this is wrong. Minho should push him away. Changbin is vulnerable, not in a clear state of mind and doesn’t know what he’s doing. He won’t remember anything tomorrow.

He doesn’t kiss him because he wants to.

It’s ironic how Minho was supposed to kiss Changbin for a dare but lets himself be used as a replacement now, on his own.

Still, despite everything, Minho can’t bring himself to do it. He curses himself as he reciprocates the kiss, taking Changbin’s bottom lip between his own lips and nibbling on it.

Changbin sighs, moving his hand to Minho’s light hair and tugging on the strands. It makes Minho gasp which Changbin uses to shyly lick at his mouth.

Of course Minho lets him, opening his mouth wider and cupping the others cheek. He feels like his heart is going to burst off his chest but he doesn’t mind.

He just wants to imagine this is happening while Changbin is not drunk. That he will remember it in the morning.

Minho starts to lick at the sensitive roof of Changbin’s mouth, making him moan in response. It leaves Minho hot all over and he should really stop already but he’s addicted to the sweet taste.

“Minho hyung,” Changbin sighs after he breaks apart for air, fumbling with his hands to unbutton Minho’s white shirt.

That’s when Minho stops feeling dazed, the bubble shattering. He grabs Changbin’s hand, halting his movements. Changbin whines in disappointment, wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist.

“Changbin, look at me,” he demands, clearly to no avail as Changbin continues to kiss him on his cheek, jaw and neck.

Minho breathes through his nose, trying his best to not just give himself in.

He moves his head away from Changbin’s reach and knocks their foreheads together, hard.

“Ah, hyung! What was that for? It hurts!”

 _Not as much as my heart_ , Minho wants to say but refuses to. He chuckles, proud of himself to have finally succeeded to distract the other.

“You need to sleep, baby Changbin. You don’t know what you’re doing. You’re not sober right now.” As if on cue, Changbin’s hooded eyes are getting heavier but he doesn’t stop talking.

“I... I know I kissed you because I wanted to.”

“Stop,” Minho pleads, taking his face between his hands. “Just sleep already.”

Minho’s soft voice make Changbin yawn and if it wasn’t for the despair Minho felt, he would have laughed.

“Okay, just because you want me to. I love you, hyung.” Changbin mutters after giving him a last peck on the lips.

Minho will savour it, forever.

 

☀️

 

“So it’s been a week since you two talked?”

“Uh, yeah... He tried talking to me but I ignored him a bit.” Minho replies, unsure and scared of how his best friend will react but he’s still honest.

It still shocks him to see his friend hitting on his own forehead with a loud smack. “You are so dumb! If he doesn’t remember anything, what’s the problem?”

Minho tries to distract himself on his phone, scrolling through his social media.

“My feelings are the problem. I can’t look into his eyes anymore without remembering the kiss and it hurts. I just want to hug him, hold his hand and take him out to dates. It’s selfish of me when he still has someone who he thinks about.”

Jisung screams in frustration, which causes Minho to wince. “Just confess to him! If he rejects you, you can always say that you at least tried it. Right now it’s just... Stupid!”

“Leave me alone,” Minho mumbles but he doesn’t expect his friend to throw a pillow to his head and really leave him, slamming the door shut on his way.

He isn’t really offended. His friend listens to his complaints all the time but Minho never listens to his advice.

Minho himself is tired of the situation, his relationship with Changbin gets worse everyday, awkward and no texts anymore when they used to text each other all the time.

Changbin tried multiple times, asked him if anything happened between them but Minho just brushed it off. After a while he stopped trying.

So it was partly Minho’s fault things turned out like this between them but he didn’t really feel guilty. He couldn’t help it, it was not his decision to fall in love with his neighbour that loved someone else. Or even loves someone else.

Loud and repetitive knocks on the door makes him jump up in surprise and he clutches at his heart, exhaling.

Stupid Jisung. He’s gonna make him feel bad for coming back.

Except it’s not Jisung that’s standing behind the door but a certain small boy that managed to take over all of his thoughts lately.

“We kissed,” he pants, out of breath. His chest heaving.

Dumbfounded, Minho stares at him with his mouth agape and waits for him to elaborate.

“I remember. I kissed you and you kissed me back. I told you that I love you,” Changbin continues, coming in and closing the door behind himself.

Minho splutters, not knowing what to say or where to look and suddenly he’s pushed against the wall, Changbin’s hands beside his head.

The slight height difference makes him want to melt.

“I felt so empty when you started ignoring me. Miserable. I couldn’t stop thinking about you or our memories and wrote a song for you.”

Minho gasps, feeling emotional, “Really? No one ever did that for me.”

“Well, I’m your first then.” Changbin says, grinning. He leans in and rubs their noses.

“I like you, Changbin,” Minho blurts out and feels so much lighter than before, a weight lifting off of his shoulders. “That’s why I ignored you, because you...”

“That was in the past, hyung. I told you I moved on. It’s just that it makes me sad now and then but I really moved on. Especially since I met you.”

When Minho doesn’t answer, Changbin surges forward and kisses him again, tilting his head and deepening it.

Minho melts into the kiss, wrapping his arm around the smallers waist and feeling beyond than happy.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you liking me but I like you, too.” Changbin breathes out after pulling away.

“Changbin-ah, don’t you realise how cute you are?”

Changbin wriggles his eyebrows in response, “Am I?”

Minho laughs that high pitched laugh of his, hitting him on the shoulder. “I want to listen to the song you wrote for me.” He says, impatient.

Changbin nods, putting his thigh between the tallers legs, “Not before I do this. I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Changbin presses a soft kiss on Minho’s nose, right where his mole is. Their hearts skip a beat.

“Pig.” Minho manages to reply after blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes as english is not my first language! hope you liked it <3
> 
> also, minho likes to call changbin pig so thats why the end is like this ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
